tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Time to Call in Some Help
Log Title: Time to Call in Some Help Characters: Backblast, Dust Devil, Imager, Scales Location: Valvolux Date: July 30, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Backblast and Scales are stumped, so they ask an expert to help. Category:2018 Category:The Fallen TP Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Scales Log session starting at 20:32:57 on Monday, 30 July 2018. Backblast pores over the results. He's spent the past few days trying to find something that'll bond to the catalyst... but so far, all he's found is engex to make it fall out of solution. Neither he nor Encore have the systems required to purify energon to the same degree as refining energon into engex without increasing its potency to test the other possible cure to even find out if it works yet... Scales has likewise had no luck in finding something that'll bind to the catalyst. Plenty of things it'll react to, but nothing that will safely sweep it up and out with all the other stuff they're already filtering. She chews on the edge of a datapad while she stares over it at the console she's been working at. Backblast looks over to Scales. "I think we might need to call in Imager." He says. "Encore can't purify it without concentrating it. And I need pure stuff without potence to even test this theory." Dust Devil has been watching them for hours. And hours. And hours. He stares at them, listening to them. His processors straining to understand the gibberish that is by pictures of his internals and diagrams. He wants to shout yell and throw things. The throwing things is the only thing he can manage and that got him a look of disgruntlement from the pair. They have something there. Yeah it might kill him but at least it might get stuff cleared out. And he could hope they save him. So he sits there, optics looking over the situation alertly. Scales nods. "Yeah. I'm stuck," she admits. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "...Imager, you about? You able to wander to medbay?" Dust Devil looks at Tracker and carefully stands. He reaches down to pet the canine, staring into his optics for a moment before he straightens up and stretches. The canine stretches also and walks toward the door to leave. Looking back at Dust Devil the canine suddenly just DROPS to the ground. It's optics and body completely still. <> Imager says, "Yeah! we got a problem? I'm en route." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Uh... no, more of a possible solution we're not equipped to test." Scales hears the thump of Tracker dropping and looks around. "What happened?" Of course, Dust Devil can't tell her that, but it's kind of second nature to ask that kind of thing. She hops down to go check on the dog. <> Imager says, "huh, okay, I'm up for whatever, does this involve the you-know-what?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Yeah but no contact with it. I need purified energon - not concentrated into engex, but purified to the same degree. We've discovered engex causes another part of the poison to drop out of solution." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "We need to test if it's the purity or the potence that's doing it. Don't want to have to do a full system flush-through with engex, y'know? Naasty side effects." <> Imager says, "huh! Well, we could start right with that spring, that should lower the process time. Its unstable, sure, but that's all just refining" <> Imager says, "a flush with ENGEX, oh mech, that would be BRUTAL. I think that'd even take down Grimlock!" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Exactly, so if we can avoid that, I'd like to with Dusty's fast system. If it's the purity, we can run a full flush with that. It won't feel /nice/ exactly, but it won't suck as hard as an engex flush. Think you can get high-purity, low-potence?" <> Imager says, "yeah, that'll sting....and of course the Refinery is all blown up. It'll take some time, but I'll see to it. Wouldn't mind getting a mech or two in Military to keep an eye on the area while I'm down there. I don't want any of those Tee-Ohhs sneaking up on me while I work." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I think my IED got most of 'em, but no worries. Big E can watch yer back" <> Imager says, "Yeah, Encore'll do. I trust him to shoot straight. I'll let you know ASAP. Lets see, full flush, that's probably at least two cubes for him, I better make 3 just in case. Okay, on my way." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Legend! Thanks Imager." Backblast frowns, his LMG moving towards tracker. He tilts his head, moving towards the dog. "Oh this is the last thing I need..." he mutters Dust Devil has his optics on the prize and is just waiting for Backblast's attention to be off of him for even a second. He suddenly darts forward, going for the engex. His expression determined. Of course tracker takes just that moment to look up and see if he played dead long enough. GAME: Backblast PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Scales chuckles. "Okay, nice trick." She looks around for Dust Devil. Backblast hears movement from Dust Devil and makes a rather impressive dive, arms outstretched. He meets Dust Devil at about the mid-abdomen, curling around the other mech to make sure that it is Backblast who hits the ground first, not Dust Devil. He keeps his arms wrapped around Dusty's waist. "You TRYING to get yourself killed, kid?" He growls in his ear. "Because there are much easier, and more pleasant, ways to do it than taking too little of a possibly-untested cure." Dust Devil GLARES at Backblast. His vents are flared from the exertion and probably from him just being pissed. He's shaking as he roughly tries to disengage himself from Backblast. Going as far as to try and punch Backblast. That close, it's probably easy to pick up the absolute chaos in his emfields as he struggles with his emotions. He gives a silent scream of absolute frustration that does get a few audible and out of normal hearing range bursts. And then he just stops. >> Dust Devil strikes Backblast with Punch. << Scales blinks, then huffs out a puff of smoke. She leans over to talk to TRacker. "I think he needs doggie kisses." Backblast takes the punch with a grunt and a growl, although honestly it seems to be the EM chaos that causes him more pain. He holds on to Dust Devil until he's spent, then the grip changes to more of a hug. "I know it sucks." He says, not even mentioning the punch. "We want you out and back to yourself as soon as possible. And I know Red Alert is going nuts... and that's just with what I've been doing to keep myself sane, never mind your tricks. We just gotta make sure we do it right. We don't wanna make things worse, especially if this is dilute Unicron's blood, like Imager reckons." Log session ending at 21:32:27 on Monday, 30 July 2018.